


Workaholic

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, engie has adhd, not like. explicitly stated but it's Implied, pyro is Good Partner who wants what's best for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: It's nice to take a break every once in a while, especially when your incentive is so gosh darn cute.





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelDearest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDearest/gifts).



> another discord request for a friend! texas toast edition!

Engie continued to stare at the schematics laid before him, letting out yet another groan as he laid back in his chair. He'd planned to get work done that night; it'd been the first in several days where he'd finally found time to just sit down and do his thing, but of course, his brain just wasn't having it. 

He rubbed his face in some futile attempt to get rid of his disparity, peeking at the papers between his fingers once more. Most nights getting into the swing of things was easy. He'd just open up his work in progress folder and start going, usually with either Medic and/or Demo by his side to do some crazy, god-defying act they'd all certainly regret the next day, or Pyro waiting patiently, helping when they could and giving eager word of encouragement when they saw fit. 

But tonight was different. He could barely focus on one thing, almost nothing he'd written previous would click together. It was annoying, infuriating actually. All he could do was sit and stare, squinting at his own messy shorthand that very few people in the world could make out.

When he felt a soft tap on his shoulder, his eyes widened softly, turning around to see Pyro holding two cups of hot chocolate. They didn't even have to speak, he could read the expression they'd given him countless times before and would no doubt give him again:

_You're tired and you need to relax right now, so gods help me Dell, I will burn all of your files._

He took a moment to press his temples to relieve some pain before nodding slowly.

"Alright Wildfire, you got me," He chuckled, getting out of his seat and taking the cup he'd been offered. Pyro made a noise of approval before taking him by the hand and leading him to the rec room. 

Engie made no protest as the two of them sat down on the couch, a few blankets and pillows already laid out. They took a sip of their hot chocolate before putting their cup on the table before them and turning on the TV.

"Whatd'ya wanna watch?" They asked, already cuddling up to Engie's side as they pulled a blanket over themselves.

Engie took a moment to think about it, putting an arm around their shoulders. 

"I dunno, honey. Is there anything you had in mind?"

They shook their head, flipping through channels for a little while before landing on some badly filmed horror movie they'd already watched. 

"This one's funny. All the costumes and makeup are really bad and the actors don't look like they know their lines half the tine," They giggled, laying their head against Engie's shoulder. 

"I'll take your word for it," He laughed, having been throughly convinced by just the 10 seconds of movie he'd been exposed to. 

The rest of the night consisted of an entire marathon of shitty horror movies, Pyro often commenting on bad acting and inconsistencies while Engie nodded and laughed in agreement. Eventually, Engie had began to fall asleep, Pyro only having noticed after they hadn't received any feedback from something they said about the main character having said something out of character for the upteemth time. 

"Hey, you gotta brush your teeth first," Pyro chuckled, poking Engie in the cheek. He stuck his tongue out at them but chuckled anyways, reaching his hands out. 

They got up and turned off the TV, taking Engie by the hands so they could pull him up as well. They then grabbed both their mugs, making a trip quick to the kitchen to drop off their empty cups as Engie stretched and folded up the blankets. 

"I loooooove yooooooou," Pyro said in a sort of sing-songy voice, collecting pillows before giving Engie a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too honey," Engie smiled, taking the blankets in one hand and Pyro's hand in the other, swinging their arms back and forth a bit as they walked down the hall together.


End file.
